


Reggie’s Confused

by Gingervibes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke, Reggie Angst (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Romance, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingervibes/pseuds/Gingervibes
Summary: Reggie was confused. Now, yes, he does get confused more easily out of all the boys. But this, this was different. He was never confused about his sexuality before. But Luke just changed all of that.This is my version of the "chemistry scene" between Luke and Reggie.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	Reggie’s Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic. I loved this show and all the characters (especially Reggie). So I decided to try writing a fanfic. I’ve never done this before, so please be kind. I would love some feedback to know how I did and how I can improve.

Reggie was confused. Now, yes, he does get confused more easily out of all the boys. But this, this was different. He was never confused about his sexuality before. But Luke just changed all of that.

He never really questioned anything about himself like this before. Even when Alex and Luke were dating. He was happy that they had one another, and it never made him question whether or not he liked boys. He may have been a little jealous when Alex and Luke got together. But that was because he wanted something like that. He wanted to find someone else that he could be himself with.

So yeah he had been jealous. But not because he wanted one of them for himself, but because he wanted something like that in general. He just wanted to be with someone who understood him and liked him for who he was. 

He was totally not jealous of Alex. He was not.

He wasn’t jealous of the fact that Alex could hold hands with Luke. That he could hold him when things got rough at home with his parents. That Alex could just stare into Luke’s eyes like they were meant to be together. He was not jealous that they would sneak off to wherever and do who  _ knows  _ what with each other. He  _ was  _ not jealous of Alex.

He couldn’t be. 

Because if he was then he had to admit to himself that maybe, deep down he always knew he was confused. 

He was confused because how could someone not fall for Luke Patterson.

Since the first moment he met Luke, everything changed. And if he were honest with himself, that was probably the moment when he fell for him.

Luke was everything that anybody wanted to be. He was good looking, charming with  _ everyone _ , he could shred on the guitar with the voice of a god, and just all around a good person.

Luke always made sure to check up on his friends. Even with his own home life in turmoil, he knew that his bandmates probably had it worse. With the exception of Bobby, though. Bobby’s parents actually weren’t that bad. They let the band use their garage for a studio and were always so nice to all the boys. And while they were good to the boys and even to Bobby, that was only when they were home. Which wasn’t a lot. Most of the time Bobby had an empty house all to himself because his parents were off to some island for some kind of vacation. It seemed like they always needed a vacation from their son. Especially since he was the spitting image of his older brother who was gone. They just couldn’t bear to look at him for too long.

Luke especially checked up on Alex. Even when they weren’t dating and going through a weird transition phase back to being best friends. After Alex came out to his parents, it was bad. The night that it happened Alex ran away to Luke’s house where he consoled him the whole night. When Alex finally went back home the next night, he was terrified. He didn’t know what he was walking into. Turned out he was walking into silence. His parents ignored him. They acted like he wasn’t there. And that was probably worse. His siblings tried, but if they did then his parents would ignore them too. So Alex figured it was better that his parents ignored only one child instead of three.

And he checked up on Reggie too. About everyday actually. All the boys knew about his home life. It was hard to hide. Always being exhausted because his parents are having screaming matches in the middle of the night. Trying to get his younger brother back to sleep during those screaming matches didn’t help. But he would do anything to help him and make sure he didn’t have to deal with the same things that Reggie had to deal with on a daily basis. So Reggie made sure to usher his brother away when the screaming happened. Sometimes Reggie would intervene. Which was always a terrible idea. Sometimes it wasn’t so bad. And others his father would get so angry that he would throw something at Reggie. Or worse, he would use his fists. Those times, Reggie would sneak out later that night and go to Luke’s house who would swear up and down and bandage up whatever he could.

So yeah, Luke was a good guy. And an even better friend to his bandmates. And damn him for it, because Reggie couldn’t help but fall for him. Luke with his floppy brown hair and his arms that he always shows off. 

So really, it’s Luke’s fault that Reggie is so confused. It’s Lukes fault that Reggie fell for him. It’s just all Luke’s fault.

And now? 

Now Reggie is staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. All the air rushed out of his lungs. And all Luke had to do was sing a few lines to him, creating about zero space between them, and put his kissed fingers to his lips. Now he’s just about frozen to the spot, but he realizes he needs to respond in some way. So he squeaks out a response and tries to go back to playing his bass. 

But for the rest of the practice, all he can think about is Luke. That, and also maybe, maybe Reggie’s not as confused as he once thought.

* * *

After everything that happened with Caleb and the Orpheum, Julie and the guys needed a break. They just wanted to breathe. So for the next few days, they did just that. They hung out and cuddled.

Yeah, they could do that now. With Julie. Which was great, because after everything they needed to do just that. Just be in each other’s presence and hold one another. 

So they cuddled, and they cuddled a lot. Especially Julie and Luke. They were constantly touching. And every time Reggie saw it, he wanted to curl into himself. He wanted both of them to be happy, he truly did, because Julie was great. Like amazing really! But it hurt so much to see them snuggled up on the couch and whispering to each other.

And he knew he had no right to think this way. He had no chance with Luke from the beginning, But it still hurt. It hurt to see him happy with someone else. And Reggie knows he never said anything to Luke about his feelings. He knows even more that he barely even confessed these feelings to himself. So he really has no business in feeling so hurt at all. But he is.

So Reggie tries to avoid them. Which is hard cause they’re always all together. At least most of the time. Sometimes Alex disappears. They all know he’s off looking for Willie. Reggie offers to help a few times, but Alex tells him he wants to go alone. And Reggie understands that. Luke goes off to see his parents. It’s easier now that Julie showed them his song. And Julie has school and Flynn so she’s not always home. 

Which just leaves Reggie. And right now he’s happy about that. He’s not sure he can be in the presence of Julie and Luke so much. The way that they look at each other and act around one another, it hurts him.

So Reggie is hanging out in the studio, by himself, just messing around with his bass and thinking. He’s sitting on the couch, completely zoned out and plucking at his strings on the bass. So he doesn’t hear the tell tale whoosh of a ghost popping into the studio with him.

“Hey Reg” Alex says.

Reggie jumps before looking over and seeing Alex, “Oh… uhh hey Alex.” Alex gives him a perplexed look in response.

“You good?” He says.

“Yeah, you know, just thinking I guess.” Reggie responds.

Alex walks over and sits down next to him. “If somethings on your mind you know you can always talk to me right?”

“Yeah of course, it’s just uhh…” And Reggie didn’t know how to finish that sentence. He knew he could talk to Alex about anything. Of course he did. But he was scared. He’d barely even admitted it to himself about his feelings for Luke. Saying it out loud to someone was something completely different. And to Alex? Who has dated Luke? How was he supposed to do that?

Alex stared at Reggie as he trailed off. He looked scared and sad, and he didn’t like that look on him. Reggie was always so happy. So seeing him like this was disconcerting.

“Hey, look at me Reg?” Alex waits until Reggie looks up at him. It takes a little while for him to do so, cause he’s scared to see the look on Alex’s face. “Reg, whatever this is, whatever is going on i'll be here for you okay? And whenever you’re ready, you can talk to me.”

He looks so sincere when says it, and Reggie knows he’s gonna tell him everything. Alex has always been easy to talk to, so why shouldn’t he talk to him about this? Out of everyone, Alex will understand the most.

So Reggie spits it out kinda quickly, “I, umm I think, I think I’m in love with Luke.”

And for a few seconds, Alex just stares back at him with his mouth slightly open. Then he just starts laughing.

Reggie shrinks back as he watches Alex. Cause why would Alex laugh at him for liking Luke?

Alex sees the panicked look on Reggie’s face and realizes he reacted in the wrong way. “Sorry, I’m sorry Reg. I didn’t mean to laugh. I just wasn’t expecting you to ever say that.”

“What do you mean you weren’t expecting me to ever say that?” Reggie says a tiny bit hysterically.

“Well… I mean, you’re not the most subtle person when it comes to your feelings.” Alex replies, a bit sheepishly.

Reggie just kind of splutters for a moment. A little too shocked to say anything for a moment. When he finally comes to his senses, he can only think of one really important question, “Has Luke noticed?”

Alex looks at him for a moment. Sees the way Reggie is holding himself, how tense he is, and suddenly he feels so bad for him. He’s seen the way Reggie looks at Luke. The way he acts around him. Alex knew because it was similar to the way he acted when he was with Luke. And right now, Reggie looks so scared. “No, Reggie. Luke is a bit oblivious when it comes to people liking him.” He responds gently.

Reggie deflates slightly, and lets out a sigh. He’s so relieved, the last thing he wants is for Luke to know how he feels. It would ruin everything. His friendship, the band, Julie and Luke's blossoming relationship. As much as it hurts him to see the two of them together, he doesn’t want to wreck what they have when he knows he has no chance with Luke anyway.

“Look Reg…,” Alex paused, trying to figure out what to say. He knows how Luke feels. He’s always known. Luke isn’t exactly subtle either. The way that Luke looks at Reggie, when Reggie isn’t looking. It’s a look of such adoration and love. Luke’s been looking at Reggie like that almost the entire time that he’s known him. He’s never been upset about it either, even when they were dating, a part of Alex knew that it was pointless. That they were just better as being best friends than being boyfriends. That’s why they broke up, because he knew they weren’t meant to be together. And he’s more than okay with that.

He wishes he could tell Reggie all of that, but he knows it's not his place to say anything. He knows that Luke thinks that Reggie is completely straight and has no feelings for him. Luke has always been a bit bullheaded when it comes to this stuff. He gets something into his head, and that’s how he thinks it is.

Alex loves his friends. He really does. He just wishes one of them would come forward and admit their feelings to one another. He knows that Luke isn’t going to do it because he doesn’t think that Reggie swings that way. And he also knows that Reggie won't do it, because he thinks that Julie and Luke are together.

Which they aren’t, they’re just really good friends who can confide in each about their unrequited loves.

So Alex says the only thing that he can think to say back to Reggie right now, “I get it Reg, you’re scared. Trust me I get it. And I know it’s hard, but I really think you should tell him how you feel. And before you say anything, just hear me out. When I came out to my parents, I was terrified. But, I did it because you guys encouraged me. And did it go how we thought it would, no. It didn’t. But I stood up for myself, and I told them my truth.” He paused trying to gather all his thoughts back from that painful time, “And it was the best thing I could have ever done. Because I was finally just me, and yeah my parents didn’t accept me and completely ignored. But a few months later, we almost played the Orpheum. And yeah, we died, but look at us now. I’m happy here with you and Luke and Julie.”

Reggie watched him through all of this. He knew deep down that Alex was right. That he should confess to Luke, but he was terrified. What if Luke rejected him? What if they kicked him out of the band because it was too awkward? 

“Alex, I just… I can’t. I’m sorry. I just wouldn’t be able to stand to see the rejection on his face when I tell him. And I can’t do that to Julie, they both like each other. I had no chance with Luke to begin with.” Reggie said.

Alex frowned but nodded his head. He knew he wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise. “Just think about it Reg. I promise, I don’t think it will be as bad as you think it is.”

“What won’t be so bad?”

This time, Reggie and Alex both jumped. They whipped their heads to the door where Luke and Julie were standing.

Reggie quickly jumped up and stammered out a response, “Ughh… nothing. It’s nothing.”

Julie and Luke stared at the two of them. Reggie looked pale and like he was sweating. Alex stood there looking shocked.

They didn’t realize that Julie had been standing there for a little bit, listening in. She looked pained just looking at Reggie, and Reggie was scared.

Before anyone else could say anything, Julie spoke up “Do you really feel that way Reggie?”

Luke looked between them confused. Alex looked concerned. And Reggie looked absolutely horrified.

So, Luke spoke up “What’s going on? I’m so confused right now. How does Reggie feel?” He looked over towards Alex and Reggie hoping for some answers. 

Julie started to move forwards, but before she got too far Reggie poofed out.

Luke looked around at everyone for a second, “What the hell is going on guys?”

Alex looked from Julie to Luke and paused, “Umm, you should really just talk to Reggie man.” He glanced over at Julie “Well maybe both of you should.” And then he poofed out too.

Now Luke was not only confused, but also concerned. He looked towards Julie, “Julie, what does he mean? What’s going on with Reggie?”

Julie looked at Luke with a sad expression on her face, “Luke it’s…” she paused not sure what to say. Looking up into his eyes, he looked so fearful of what was going on. “I, I need to go do homework okay? I’m sorry.” Then she quickly left the garage, running up to her room.

Now Luke was extremely concerned about everything that just happened.

“What the hell guys!”

* * *

Julie rushed up to her room. After everything that she heard between Alex and Reggie in the garage, it was just too much. She’d had a hunch about Reggie having feelings for Luke. She knew how Luke felt. Luke was head over heels in love with Reggie. Honestly, it was kind of adorable to Julie. Luke always gets so excited talking about Reggie; how talented he is, how sweet he is, and especially about how good of a bass player he is. Not to mention that Luke just gushes about how good looking Reggie is as well. It’s adorable.

Luke and her are able to talk about it, because she cares so much for Luke. Out of all of them, he’s really the one who pulled her out of her depression. The one who pulled her through her mom's death. With his jovial attitude and his music capabilities, he helped her smile again. He helped her be her again.

So she was very grateful to him. But despite all that, that’s all it was. It was just a profound friendship. They understood each other and respected each other completely. And most importantly, they could vent to each other about their crushes.

See Julie wasn’t upset with what she overheard from Reggie. Well she was, because she wished he knew that he deserved so much. She was just really concerned about him, not to mention that she didn’t want to say anything to Luke. After all, it really wasn’t her place to say anything. So she rushed out of there before Luke could say anything that would make her spill to him just what was going on.

As she opened the door to her room and took a step inside she stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting on her bed waiting for her, was Reggie.

Reggie sighed, “Hey Jules, uhh can we talk?”

“Reggie oh my gosh! I swear I did not mean to overhear your conversation with Alex! I swear I am so sorry.” Julie said that all in a rush as she closed her door and moved over to the bed.

“It’s okay Julie! Really. It was our fault for talking in such an open place. I promise this is not on you. Please sit so we can talk. Also, I’m sorry I came into your room without your permission.” Reggie said.

Julie moved forward and sat next to Reggie on her bed. “It’s okay Reggie, this time i'll allow it.” She gave him a small smile and he returned it, but his was more reserved.

In a quiet voice Reggie asked, “How much did you hear?”

Julie took a second before she responded. She looked at him, and all she saw was a scared boy. She felt so bad for him. “I walked in during Alex’s little speech. So I heard you say that you wouldn’t be able to see the look of rejection on Luke's face, how you couldn’t bear to hurt me because you think I have feelings for him. And I… I also heard you say you didn’t have a chance with Luke at all.”

As she finished talking, she looked into Reggie’s face. He looked so crestfallen. So fragile. Like he could fall apart at any moment. She felt for him so much, so she shifted closer and pulled him into a hug.

They stayed like that for a little bit, and when they pulled back she made Reggie look into her eyes. “Reggie, I want you to really listen to me okay?” She waited until he nodded his head to continue. “How you think I feel about Luke, it’s wrong. I do like him, but only as a friend. He has really helped me to get through my mom’s death and to bring music back into my life. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be so comfortable with getting up and performing again. He’s really helped me, but all of you guys have. I would not be where I am today without any of you. All of you guys have had a part in helping me find who I really am. And for that, I am so incredibly grateful to all of you.”

She took a breath and continued, because this is the part where she really wanted him to listen to her. “And I need,  _ I need _ you to know how important you are, how amazing you are, and how much you deserve to be loved. I know that your home life wasn’t the best, and I am so sorry. I wish everyday that I could go back and change that for you. But all I can do is try to make each day count from here on out. You deserve to be loved so much! I love you Reggie. You mean so much to me, and I need you to know that you are worth it.”

By the end of her little rant, Reggie was crying. He couldn’t help it. First, Alex with his speech in the studio and now Julie. It was all just too much. He never got this from his parents, so he wasn’t used to this. He didn’t know how to respond. He had never experienced seeing this much raw emotion out of his friends before.

Julie pulled him in for another hug, and just held him.

Once again they stayed like that, but this time it was for several minutes. The only sound was the small hiccups and sighs coming from Reggie as he cried into her shoulder.

When they eventually pulled apart, Reggie looked up at Julie. And he couldn’t help but to give her a small, wobbly smile. 

“Thank you. Nobody has been so open with me like that before.” His voice was a little shaky. “Just… it's hard sometimes to think that I do deserve that. I… I think I’m slowly starting to realize it now though. Be...because of you and Alex.”

“You do deserve it. And so much more.” She looked at him, holding his gaze. “And if you ever need to be reminded of what you deserve, then i'll be right here waiting to knock some sense back into you.”

They both laughed a little at that. Which was good, because it helped to break the remaining tension that was hanging in the room. And now Julie could bring up her last topic.

“Now about Luke.” And Reggie looked nervous, but he didn’t look as scared as he was before.

Reggie let out a little huff, “I… I like Luke. Like a lot. Like I’m in love with him. I have been for a while, but I just kept it buried because I knew I didn’t have a chance. First, there was Alex, then we died, and then there was… well you.”

This time Julie sighed, “Reggie, I just told you that I have no feelings for him. And trust me, he doesn’t have feelings for me either. He knows who my crush is.” Reggie gave her a perplexed look, so she decided to tell him the truth. “I like Flynn. I've been scared to tell her how I feel. So I’ve been talking to Luke and he’s been helping. We both have crushes on people who we thought were unattainable. But maybe that’s not so true about either of us.”

Reggie was smiling at her now. “You and Flynn would make a really cute couple.”

Julie blushed and smiled back shyly, “Thanks Reg.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit before Julie spoke up again.

“I really think you should talk to Luke, Reggie.”

He looked at her and nodded slowly. “I know.” He let out a big sigh. “You and Alex are right. I should talk to him. Tell him the truth. Even if he does reject me. I think… I think I just need to get it off my chest. I’ve been holding onto it for so long now.”

“Good. You guys really should talk. Like now.” Reggie chuckled.

He stood up, “Thanks Jules. I really needed this.” He started making his way to the door, even if he could just poof out.

“Hey Reggie,” he turned to look at her. “don’t assume you know what Luke’s gonna say. He could surprise you.” She gave him a smile.

He smiled back at her, but it was a sad smile. Like he already knew how it was gonna go. “Thanks for everything Julie.” He made his way to the door, stopped, and then turned back around, “I love you too, by the way.” She smiled at him and he poofed out.

* * *

Reggie poofed out, to right in front of the studio doors. The doors were closed, but he could hear someone playing a guitar right on the other side of the doors. And he knew exactly who it was. Luke always tended to play when he was frustrated and didn’t know what to do. Reggie was terrified. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Luke, but he also knew he had to tell him the truth. Now that both Alex and Julie knew, things were just gonna get awkward. Not to mention, that Luke knew something was going on, just not what. And Luke would just keep pestering everyone until somebody broke down and told him.

So Reggie had no other choice. Plus, at this point, he just needed to get this off of his chest. Mostly because it’s been eating him up inside for so long. He couldn’t keep this to himself anymore.

He could hear Luke humming along to the rhythm of his guitar. It sounded like the new song that he and Julie had been working on. It sounded really good, but then again so did all the songs that Julie and Luke worked on together. They were just such a good team, the two of them. 

Even though Julie told him that she doesn’t feel that way about Luke, it was still hard not to see it that way. Cause to Reggie, it seemed like Luke was really truly in love with her. With the way they acted together, and especially the way Luke looked at her. With all that in consideration, he didn’t know why he was about to do this.

But maybe he could finally have some peace of mind.

So Reggie took a deep breath, and then opened the doors to the studio. As he walked inside, he closed the doors and took a look at Luke.

Luke was sitting on the couch, strumming his guitar, and staring off into the distance. But as the doors opened, Luke heard, and turned to see Reggie standing by the doors, looking scared.

Luke stopped playing the guitar and put it to the side as he stood to fully face Reggie. “Hey…” he paused for a moment, sensing the anxiousness coming off of Reggie in waves. “What’s going on man? You just poofed out of here. Alex told me to talk to you. And when I asked Julie, she just clammed up and made an excuse to get out of here! What did I miss?”

Reggie shifted his weight from foot to foot. He was getting more and more nervous about this. But he just needed to rip the bandaid off. Just get it over with. And maybe, just maybe, they would be able to go back to normal when this was all over.

He moved forwards a little bit and then stopped. He wasn’t sure how to do this. And Luke was just staring at him, with a questioning look on his face.

“I… uhh… I was confused, I guess? Alex and Julie, they were just… helping me out.”

Luke gave him a frustrated and slightly hurt look. “Reg, you know you can always talk to me too, right? I mean, we used to tell each other everything. I’ll always be here for you man.”

Reggie looked down at his shoes. He wasn’t trying to make Luke feel bad. Now he felt awful.

“Luke, I know I can talk to you about anything. Really, I do. It’s just… this time was different. I couldn’t tell you because… well because it’s about you.” Reggie spit all that out, looking to see Luke’s reaction.

Luke’s eyes got bigger and he looked even more upset and concerned than he already was. Which was making Reggie feel even worse.

Luke took a second to steady his breathing. Because, since when did he and Reggie have issues? Enough issues where he had to talk to Alex and Julie about them? “Reg… what did I do?”

“No Luke, you… you didn’t do anything! I promise. This thing, it's… it's my fault, not yours.”

Reggie took another deep breath, he had to get all this out now or he was never going to. He saw that Luke was about to say something and jumped in before he could.

“Luke wait, before you say anything… just let me get out what I need to get out okay? Cause if not, then I don’t know if I ever will.” Luke gave him a long look and then nodded his head for Reggie to continue. “Thank you.”

Reggie looked from Luke down to his shoes, getting himself together and then looked back up to Luke. “Luke, you… you’ve always been my best friend. You’ve been there for me through everything. Through all the crap with my parents, and hell even your parents. It’s just, it’s always been you. And you… you mean so much to me. I, uhh, I don’t know what I would do without you. And I know that what I’m about to tell you, might ruin our friendship… and maybe everything. But I need you to know the truth.” he took a pause. And Luke looked like he wanted to throw up from hearing everything that Reggie was saying. He was so scared of what Reggie was about to tell him. “I… I like you Luke. Like more than a friend kind of like. Like love. I’m… I’m in love with you Luke.”

All Luke could do was just stare back at Reggie. Through all of that, Luke was getting more and more scared as Reggie went on. Everything that Reggie said was making him feel so many different things. The main thing that his mind was focusing on right now though, was the fact that Reggie just said that he loved him. Reggie said that he loved him. Reggie loved Luke.

And Luke wanted to run right over and sweep him off of his feet and never let go. Because Reggie felt the same way that Luke felt about him! Luke was ecstatic. But Luke’s mind was also going over everything else that Reggie said. And registering everything else that was said, was keeping him refrained from rushing over to him. Not to mention that Reggie looked like he was ready to throw up, or maybe even pass out.

So Luke took a tentative step forward, and when Reggie didn’t back away, he continued forward until he was right in front of Reggie. Up close, he could see that Reggie was sweating slightly. That he was shifting his eyes rapidly, not wanting to look directly at Luke. It looked like he wanted to poof right out of there, but he didn’t.

“Reggie can you look at me please? I need you to look at me before I say anything, okay?”

Reggie glanced up from looking down at the shirt sleeves of his favorite red flannel. He looked into Luke's eyes and part of him wanted to look away, but he didn’t. Because he couldn’t do that to Luke. The least he could do was look into his eyes when his world came crumbling down.

Luke took a second to gather his thoughts as Reggie looked into his eyes. When he saw them, all he saw was a deep sadness in his blue eyes. He immediately wanted to make that look go away.

“Alright Reggie, I really want you to listen to me right now, okay?” Reggie took a second before nodding his head. “There is nothing, and I mean  _ nothing _ that you could ever say to me that would ruin our friendship. Nothing Reggie. I promise you, that no matter what, I will always be here for you.” Luke took a breath this time, and then reached out and took Reggie’s hand into his. 

Reggie looked down and stared at their intertwined hands. 

“I, umm also want to tell you, that… I like you too. I’m in love with you too, Reg.”

Reggies head slowly lifted to look into Luke's eyes again. Luke’s hazel eyes were shining back at him. 

He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Did Luke actually just say that? Looking into his eyes, there was nothing but the truth shining through. Reggie wanted to cry with happiness. In fact, some tears came to his eyes and a few of them escaped.

Luke saw this, and a concerned look came across his face. “Hey, hey don’t cry. Please Reg. I hate seeing you cry.”

Reggie let out a choked chuckle. “They’re uhh, happy tears. I never thought… I never thought that I would have a chance with you.”

Luke's eyes widened in shock, “What are you talking about? Why would you think that? Reggie you are beyond amazing, and talented, and so much more. I know that your parents made you believe that you don’t deserve anything. That you don’t deserve love. But Reggie, you do. You deserved to have and to be loved. And I do, I love you.”

Reggie was really crying now, and Luke pulled him into a tight hug. Standing there, holding each other, Reggie let everything out. Everything that he’s been holding onto for so long. And maybe everyone was right. Maybe he did deserve this.

After a few minutes of holding each other, they both pulled back, but not too far from each other. They both stared into each other’s eyes again. And finally Reggie spoke up after the silence.

“Thank you. That really means a lot to me. I guess I have to start believing that because everyone’s been telling me that today.” His voice was raspy from all the crying.

“So that’s what you were talking about with Alex and Julie, then?”

Reggie sighed. “Yeah. Alex kinda knew how I felt about you for a while. He went into this tangent about how I should tell you how I feel. That it would make me feel better. And Julie, well… she overheard me talking to Alex about how I like you. And about… about how I thought I didn’t stand a chance with you. She made sure to tell me that I was wrong and that I deserve to be loved. So, I guess it's a theme today.” He laughed a little, trying to alleviate the tension coming off of him.

Luke nodded. “I’m glad that both of them told you all that. Maybe by hearing it from all of us you’ll actually believe it.”

“Maybe, you can help me to believe it.”

Luke looked into Reggies eyes again, but this time he saw a light in them. He saw happiness. He gripped Reggies hands tight in his and pulled him closer. To the point where their chests were touching and they could feel each other’s breath on their faces.

Reggie let out a tiny gasp and his eyes flickered down to Luke’s mouth as his tongue came out to lick his lips.

“Can I kiss you Reg?” Luke asked it so quietly, that Reggie almost didn’t hear it. But he didn’t need to, cause he was already nodding his head yes.

As their lips touched, it was like everything suddenly made so much sense to Reggie. Luke’s lips were so soft as he started to move them against Reggie’s. Reggie hesitated only slightly before pushing back against Luke’s lips.The two of them moved together so perfectly. Reggie felt like he was in heaven as he kissed Luke back. Finally he was getting something he wanted, something he deserved. He was starting to understand what all of his friends were saying. And this? Kissing Luke? Was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

They stayed like that until the need for air was to great to ignore. As they separated, they both looked at each other with matching grins. 

“Wow… we should do that more often.” Reggie said.

Luke just chuckled. “We can do that as much as you want baby.”

Reggies eyes shined when Luke called him baby. “Does this mean, that we’re together? Like boyfriends?”

“I would love to be your boyfriend Reg.” Luke and Reggie smiled at each other widely.

“Maybe, we should try more of that kissing now?”

Luke eyes shined as he smiled even more. He grabbed both of Reggies hands and moved them to the couch. 

That’s where they stayed. Holding onto each other. Trading kiss after kiss with each other. And eventually, they both fell asleep cuddling each other tightly.

Later that night, when Alex poofed back and Julie came down to check on them. That’s where they found them. Curled up on the couch, holding one another, with contented looks on their faces. And both Alex and Julie smiled at each other, happy that they were finally together.

And Reggie was finally understanding that he did deserve love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments are welcome! Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
